The Emperor's Crush
by Chanteloup
Summary: Sanada Genichirou would have never thought he would have a crush on a certain golden cat eyed boy and with two sadists to help him, the two being Yukimura and Fuji, will he succeed in capturing the Prince's heart? BxB. Yaoi. SanadaxRyoma. Side Parings: YukimuraxFuji.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys :) This is my second story! It is indeed Yaoi so Yaoi haters please leave! I do not own Prince of Tennis in any ways so please do not sue! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sanada Genichiro never thought in his life he would be falling for someone, that someone being a man...no a boy rather and that boy was the young prodigy of the Seigaku Tennis Club, Ryoma Echizen. He let out a sign a frown on his face as he had his hands rubbing the sides of his temple after sitting down in the Rikkaidai locker room, "Something wrong Gen?" a voice asked as footsteps could be heard coming towards him, he glanced up to see Yukimura Seiichi standing in front of him peering down at his frowning friend.

"Oh, its nothing Seiichi," he said quickly deciding he would keep this as a secret and got up before being pushed down finding himself looking at Yukimura who had a sadistic smile on his face along which made Sanada shudder slightly as his captain and friend spoke with sugar-coated words, "Nothing? Are you sure Gen-kun?." Sanada gulped as he was positive he could see a dark aura emitting from Yukimura who still had that bright smile plastered on his face though his icy blue eyes clearly said _Tell me or else._

Sanada paused, clearly knowing it meant harassment if he defied the sadist, "I think...I like..." he trailed off, he could feel his face feeling a bit hot. Yukimura leaned forwards, "Like_...who.._" Yukimura asked his words still sugar-coated as his smile grew wider. "...Echizen..." Sanada muttered tearing his gaze from his captains, he knew he was blushing as his face felt hot as he announced his crush to his best friend.

A laugh erupted from Yukimura's lips, "Ryoma?! Echizen Ryoma!" he laughed sitting beside Sanada who was not saying a word as he refused to look at his laughing friend, "Have you confessed to the chibi? I bet he's never been asked before!" he grinned slapping Sanada's back as his laughing fit was under control. "No, I haven't. The kid's what? 12 years old?" Sanada exclaimed.

"So? You like him right? Jeez, Gen you need to be more aggressive it's already spring vacation," Yukimura said getting up his face suddenly seemed to brighten, "I've got an idea. Don't worry Gen-kun soon you'll have a feisty kitten to take care of." Sanada watched Yukimura leave before he stuck his head back in, "Oh, stock up on Ponta will you." Sanada watched him leave before a heavy sigh came out of him wondering what tomorrow will bring before packing up and heading home.

"Eh? You're going on _another_ trip?" the emerald haired boy said pausing to speak as he lowered his fork and looked at his parents. "Yes, we're leaving early this morning for the entire break and your cousin will be staying at her friends house so find on-," his father, Nanjiro, was cut off by the doorbell. Fuji and surprisingly Yukimura were standing outside with bright smiles, "Is Ryo-," Fuji was cut off as Ryoma's father turned towards him, "Oh! How lucky Seishonen, grab your stuff and head on out," he said happily before turning back to the older teens, "The Seishonen is in your hands, take care of him for us."

Nanjiro pushed Ryoma out the door with Karupin and his stuff before shutting the door leaving him in his pajamas between the two sempais who cast each other bewildered looks then shrugged and picked up Ryoma's luggage before gripping the younger boys shoulders, both had wide grins on their faces, "Come now Seishonen, we have the _perfect_ person to watch over you." Ryoma felt a chill as both the older teens had sadistic grins on their faces as they led him away with Karupin safely in his arms.

* * *

**Note: **_Hey guys hope you enjoy the new story! I will upload chapters as fast as I can!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys :) I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! I will also be writing Hotspring Adventure while continuing this story and I WON'T drop either story! I do NOT own Prince of Tennis. This is Yaoi, so haters click the back button at the top of your screen! Enjoy :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_What. The. Hell. _Those were the words flashing through Sanada Genichirou's mind as he found himself answering the door to find Yukimura, Fuji, and...Ryoma standing outside of his door, "Um..What are you guys doing here...its already 9 p.m.," he said a bit nervous as he took a quick glance at the yawning first-year.

Fuji's face twitched into a smirk as both he and Yukimura noticed the look on Sanada's face, "Well you see," Fuji began, " Ochibi's parents are taking a trip and they need someone to to watch over him while their gone. And, as your parents are also away on a trip all three of us will stay with you to keep you company as well." Yukimura nodded at Fuji's explanation while Ryoma merely glanced around, a cat clutched in his arms, "I've already talked to your parents and they said it was fine," Yukimura added before pushing past him and walked into the house soon followed by Ryoma who was being pulled along by Fuji.

"Wait, what?," Sanada asked confused at the sudden and unexpected events,_ talked to my parents? When did he do that?_, he thought questionably as he followed after them as they intruded in to his house. "Fuji and I will be staying in the guest room," Yukimura called to him as both he and Fuji went to inspect the room, "Since you've only got one, Echizen will share a room with you."

Sanada froze at the statement, him share a room with Ryoma?! He would probably end up jumping the kid as his desire only grew stronger at the sight of the small boy in his light blue pajama's which fit his small frame perfectly; his hair slightly in disarray and the tired expression on his face. "Yep, Fuji and I will be back tomorrow morning with our stuff and its late so I would assume you would get Echizen to bed," Yukimura said as he glanced at Ryoma's tired face who barely seemed to take in anything happening around him as he was about to fall asleep while standing.

After the two left, Sanada heaved a sigh before turning back to Ryoma who was curled up on the couch asleep with his cat snoozing beside him. Gathering himself he went over to the emerald haired boy and gently nudged him trying to wake the sleeping prodigy, which only caused Ryoma to shift away with a mumble before a light snore came from him; Sanada chuckled a bit at Ryoma's sleep position which almost looked like a cats before slipping his arms underneath him and carrying him bridal style._ Calm down, Calm down_, he thought as he looked away at the innocent looking face as he slept before climbing up the stairs to where his room was and laid the boy onto his bed before getting in himself after placing the boy at the end of the bed near the wall, he himself was at the very edge with his back turned towards Ryoma while he tried not to think of his sleeping crush next to him.

It was now 1 am in the morning and Sanada had only slept for two hours after finally managing to fall asleep but had woken up to find Ryoma nuzzled up beside him; the boy's thin arm was draped across Sanada's stomach, his hand resting on his inner thigh dangerously near his area while one of his own legs was caught between Ryoma's and could feel the boy's own member quite well through the thin material. He was frozen in place as he realized how dangerous it was for both him and Ryoma and tried to shift away but a low mewling moan stopped him as he immediately glanced down at Ryoma. His leg had accidentally rubbed against Ryoma's member causing the sleeping boy to let out a startled moan before nuzzling closer and wrapping his legs in a tighter grip around the trapped leg and if that wasn't bad enough for the older teen who's own member started to harden after trying to shift away, the small hand was now resting on top of Sanada's crotch.

He let out a low groan as Ryoma's hand twitched slightly rubbing against the now fully erect member; _this is bad_ he thought as the hand twitched again against his hardened cock and tried once more to pull away causing the boy to whimper with soft mewls as Sanada's leg brushed against the hardening member, which was starting to wither away Sanada's will-power to not jump the boy now. Pulling away he rolled off the bed and onto the floor glancing at Ryoma who was turned towards him with a small tent in his pajama's pants, the first-year's face seemed to be blushing in the dim light from the pleasurable sensations that attacked his crotch while he slept.

Leaning against the bed he slowly brought out his own fully hard erection and slowly rubbed it holding in moans and grunts of pleasure as of not to wake the sleeping prince behind him; his hand sped up with thoughts of Ryoma before uttering a low growl, "Ryo-ma." He released after growling the name of his crush and panted in the dark resting against the bed as he calmed down and climbed back into the bed rolling Ryoma back over to the wall and this time placing a pillow between them before laying back down, _This is going to be a hell of a challenge _he thought closing his eyes while trying to focus his thoughts on something else.

* * *

_I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Please leave comments and tell me if I need to fix any spelling :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys :) Thanks for the follows and reviews on my new story! I hope you enjoy this next chapter XD_**

_**REMINDER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS IN ANY WAYS!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

The morning sunlight shined weakly through the window and onto a very tired and restless Sanada, whose face was in a slight frown as a headache rampaged throughout his brain. He had woken up many times due to a certain chibi rolling onto his side of the bed; the pillow lying on the floor near the wall as it had been thrown across the room in slight frustration as it did not do its job of separating him and the object of his affections during the night. He got up leaving Ryoma sleeping on the bed and went downstairs into the living room, the clock reading 6:32 am and flopped onto the sofa; his arm across his face, covering his eyes from the rising sunlight.

_Knock, Knock, Knock, KNOCK, KNOCK_, Sanada was jolted awake again glancing wearily at the clock as it now read 8:41, before getting up his headache still there but not as harsh as before and opened the door glaring at the two other teens standing outside with smiling faces which only darkened Sanada's mood. "Morning Gen...," Yukimura started before casting Fuji an amused glance, "Did you have a nice night?" The two grinned before letting themselves in once more this time with their gear followed by a sleepy and irritated Sanada, "I guess not," Yukimura announced as he took in the grumpy face of his best friend as Fuji headed into the kitchen calling, "I'll make breakfast."

Soon the air was filled with the scent of sizzling bacon, eggs, and toast which was laid out on the dinning table; a thump on the stairs made the three look up to see Ryoma coming down yawning after the scent of food woke him. The sight of the boy made Sanada almost drop his plate of food and sat down quickly as possible, his face slightly heating up as he heard the two sadist chuckle at his discomfort sitting down beside him, "Ryo-chan, your plate is in the kitchen," Fuji smiled kindly at the sleepy boy as he merely yawned and walked into the kitchen. Sanada shifted in his seat casting a glare at both Yukimura and Fuji as the watched him with evil grins on their faces before shoving a fork load of eggs into his mouth and turned his attention towards the kitchen accidentally landing on Ryoma. Emerald hair fluffed up as the prince still had his bed head, bright golden eyes still glazed from sleepiness, cheeks blushing a faint pink, he turned his gaze away and decided to focus on his plate hearing the snickering around him.

After breakfast, they decided to head to the Rikkaidai tennis courts to have a few rounds of practice, Yukimura against Fuji while Sanada and Ryoma quickly got into a heated tennis match. Ryoma won the game and sat down exhausted on the courts as Yukimura and Fuji packed up their things after a few games, "Hey Echizen go check in the locker room for an extra racket I've might have left in there will you?" Yukimura called, "There might be grape Ponta in there too," he added quickly and grinned as the boy perked up and set off towards the locker room in search of the racket and his favorite drink. "Gen go and help him search," Yukimura said pushing Sanada after the boy who sighed at followed.

He stumbled in as another push sent him forwards colliding with the small boy who fell back with a shout, "Tch, there's no Ponta...or the rackets," the young prodigy grumbled as he stood back up accepting the help from the one who had knocked him down, "Sorry about that," Sanada said apologetically before turning around to see Yukimura's smiling face lean towards him and whisper, "Confess and go home or spend a night in here, you've got an hour!" The door slid shut before he could say anything and the click of the lock being set in place made him realize what had happened. Hearing the two other teens scamper off he let out a shout, "You bastard! YUKIMURA!"

Ryoma winced at the shout that burst out of the older teen's mouth before getting up to test the door, locked. "Now what are we going to do?" he asked glancing up at the irritated face of the dark blue haired teen with a questioning stare who merely sighed and sat down leaning against the door. Ryoma followed in suit and laid down on the bench, "Why'd they lock us up in here anyways?"Sanada flinched at the question and Ryoma's cat-like eyes caught the motion getting up and moving closer to the older teen, "Why did they lock us up in here?!" he glared wanting to go buy a ice cold can of Ponta instead of being stuck in the cramped room.

Sanada gulped as he could smell the sweet scent of Ryoma's sweat and his small petal shaped lips shaped into an angry pout made him want to kiss the boy right then and there, his hands twitched as the thoughts crept into his mind. "Why!" Ryoma repeated leaning in closer before a hand was suddenly wrapped around his slim waist and was pulled forwards into a sudden and forceful kiss; lips mashing together and as Ryoma's mouth gasped in surprise, Sanada took that moment to slip his tongue inside probing the inside of the smaller mouth which strangely tasted of the prince's favorite drink, grape flavored Ponta. A slight whine came from the boy as he tried to pull away but with how weak his resolve was, Sanada only pulled him closer, his desire and arousal growing stronger. He then pulled away after roaming his tongue around the small petite mouth, a small strand of saliva breaking as he released the mouth he was holding captive, his arms still around the shocked and bewildered boy, "I-I like you Ryoma," he said burrowing his head between the thin neck and small shoulders, nibbling on the soft skin and getting another squeak from Ryoma as he shuddered from the sensation.

Ryoma stuttered for a moment his thoughts whirling in his head, "W-w-wait! S-stop Sanada!" He pushed a little harder pulling away slightly from the older teen who looked at him with eyes filled of wanting and hopefulness, _What the hell is happening?! Sanada Genichirou, the Emperor?! Likes me?! _the thoughts flashed through his mind as he looked down, he could feel his face heating up in a blush at the confession and sudden yet loving kiss the eldest gave him. "I'm a GUY!" he said his face hot as he squirmed a bit trying to escape the embrace, tensing as Sanada pressed his lips against the smaller ones, once more in another deep kiss. Pulling away from the lack of air he panted as Sanada spoke close to his ear causing him once more to emit the squeak of surprise, "I know your a guy, but I really do like you Ryoma," he said, his voice carrying all the seriousness he could muster and wanting as he nuzzled against the boy's chest hugging him close.

The emerald haired boy paused at the second confession and leaned slightly into the embrace, his refusal softening as he tried to come up with a reply but before he could Sanada stood up pushing the boy away from him softly, "I'll wait for your reply," he said quietly as he moved to get his bag after the door suddenly flew open and the two sadist who had planned on the confession happening. Sanada quickly left the room as the two crowded around the blushing and bewildered Ryoma and started to pester him about his reply; not wanting to hear the answer, Sanada headed home before the three.

* * *

_ Sorry for stopping there! Wrote this at three in the morning X) Soooo tired, Night Guys!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's the next chapter you've been waiting for! I hope you enjoy :) This is Yaoi so haters begone! Sorry for the delay! I've been delayed by writer's block!**_

**REMINDER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The rest of the day was awkward for both Ryoma and Sanada while the two sadist's enjoyed the soon-to-be lover's discomfort as they hadn't talked to each other along with clearly intentions to avoid each other as they both were busy in their own thoughts. Sanada hiding up in his room, waited patiently for the boy's response to his earlier confession, pondering on whether or not it would be accepted; while Ryoma paced around the house in a daze trying to figure out his own feelings and the answer he should give to the older teen.

Yukimura and Fuji split up to confront the two, Yukimura being the best friend of Sanada went after Ryoma to try and get some answers out of the chibi while Fuji went to confront Sanada with other things in mind.

"What's your answer going to be Echizen?" Yukimura stated as he sat the emerald haired boy on the couch demanding answers as the boy had tried to escape the questioning navy haired boy earlier before being captured and then carried to the living room ignoring the protests against it. Ryoma opened his mouth to say something sarcastic but stopped as he saw the sadistic death glare the wavy haired teen gave him while towering over him, "I don't know," he muttered glancing away with a small blush on his cheeks. Yukimura gave a sigh before ruffling the boy's hair, "Give him a chance. He's a real gentleman along with being patient," Yukimura stated, "Maybe you'll come to realize your own feelings towards him, since your blushing like mad right now."

Ryoma glared at the older teen who merely smirked as the blush turned redder, "I think I like him...but I'm not entirely sure," he said mumbling as he gathered his thoughts. He did respect the older teen a lot, Sanada was attractive and quite the gentleman when it comes to certain things and Ryoma could feel all the sincerity and love aimed towards him during the confession so he knew it was not a joke.

Yukimura merely grinned as he watched the younger boy ponder through his thoughts before leaning over and shoving the boy down onto his back causing a startled yelp to come past the boy's lips as he found himself on his back with Yukimura straddling him. "Did you like his touch? Aroused by it? Or..." Yukimura began as he bent over to kiss the suddenly confused and frightened young teen at the sudden action.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs, a blushing Sanada with his jaw slightly open in surprise as he listened to Fuji relentlessly instructing him on how to have sex as if Sanada hadn't looked it up before but Sanada decided to keep silent as Fuji went on and on about different ways to pleasure Ryoma. He was then taken aback as the topic switched from sex to hardcore sex, "Um, Fuji..." he began interrupting the lecture about rope techniques, "I don't think I'll use that...or any of _that_..."

"Why not? It can be pleasurable, Yukimura and I do it every time if not with other things," Fuji argued making Sanada almost roll his eyes as he thought _Of course you both would you both are sadists..._ His thoughts trailed off as another thought struck him, "Hey Fuji...Who does who in your relationship?" he asked curiously as they both were sadists and were both a couple making him wonder who was the uke and who was the seme. Fuji stopped for a moment before turning to the door a smile on his face, "Let's head down now, San-chan." And with that Fuji merely walked out of the room followed by a slight grumbling Sanada as his question was obviously heard and then ignored.

His grumbling turned into anger as he saw _his_ Ryoma lying back on the couch with Yukimura hovering on top of him who, to his shock, was leaning down for what seemed to be a kiss. He was there in a flash yanking Yukimura off the boy sending him tumbling back to another very unhappy Fuji who caught him and with a angry smile he gripped his boyfriends arm and headed towards the stairs, pulling Yukimura out of the living room and in to the guest room they were sharing.

After the two left Sanada looked down at the now cowering boy who dared not to look at him, with a sigh he picked up Ryoma getting a small cry of surprise as he was picked up much to his dismay. Sanada headed for the stairs going to his room, locking the door before laying Ryoma onto the bed, the emerald haired boy tried to sit up but was refused the chance as Sanada leaned over him pressing his lips against his furiously. "S-Sanada! What-," Ryoma began before being cut off by yet another deep kiss; Sanada's tongue slipping into his mouth, dominating him in the kiss before pulling away with a lustful stare at the flushed face of the young prodigy. "Why was Yukimura about to kiss you!" he asked furiously as he hovered over Ryoma.

Silence came from Ryoma before he spoke with a sigh, "He was testing me...," he said a faint blush on his cheeks as he glanced away from Sanada's gaze. "Testing what exactly?" Sanada spoke his frustration could be heard in his voice.

"To see if I felt disgusted with someone other than you touching me," Ryoma's voice wavered as he said this, his blush deepening. "...Were you disgusted by his touch?" Sanada said quickly as his anger started to fade and was replaced by joy as Ryoma nodded his answer.

Sanada buried his head in the crook of the prodigy's shoulder and inhaled the scent of the boy who smelled a bit like Ponta making him chuckle at the scent before pulling back to glance down at Ryoma with lust filled eyes, "May I continue, Ryoma?" he asked trailing his hand lightly over the smaller teens body. He bent down to kiss him as he got a nod of approval and licked the boy's bottom lip asking for access who obliged. He swirled his tongue inside the smaller mouth still dominating him as Ryoma submitted to him.

Breaking the kiss he tugged Ryoma's clothes off of him, his cock getting hard at the sight of the boy naked before him and bent down to latch onto one of the small pink buds that were slowly becoming erect. He felt a shiver run through the body beneath him as he lightly bit and suckled the nipple before switching to the other; hearing a mewl of approval come from Ryoma he slowly lapped his way down to the cute pink cock that awaited him. He slowly nibbled the sides of it before running his tongue over it getting more lustful moans from the young prodigy who trembled with each lick, "S-Sanada, stop...please," he cried out.

Sanada pulled back confused, "What's wrong?" he asked as he stopped his ministrations to the now erect cock. "I feel like I'm going to...pee," Ryoma blushed as his penis felt hot and sensitive to the attention it was getting.

"..." Sanada let out a chuckle at the boy's proclamation and shook his head in slight disbelief, "Ryoma...could this be...your first time doing something like this?," he asked overjoyed that he is Ryoma's first. Ryoma didn't answer him and instead turned his head away in embarrassment before letting out a soft cry of pleasure as Sanada returned to licking his cock. Engulfing the twitching small cock in his mouth he bobbed his head up and down, tugging at the foreskin that covered the mushroom shaped head. Pants and moans came from the young prodigy as he tongued the slit at the top, lapping up the small white beads of pre-cum before sucking hard at the slit and getting a loud cry from Ryoma as he came. He swallowed the white creamy liquid lapping it all up, he then rolled the dazed boy over onto his stomach and raised his hips before he reached over for the lube that Fuji had given him earlier and squeezed some out onto his hand, fully coating his fingers.

Ryoma had a glazed look on his face as he watched with slight curiosity before a yelp of surprise came from him as he felt something cold and slimy rub against his puckered hole before wiggling its way inside of him. It didn't hurt much because of the lube but it felt weird with something inside of him, he could feel the lone digit change angles repeatedly making him wonder what Sanada was looking for before he let out a low wanton moan as the finger pressed against his sweet spot. Shudders ran through him as Sanada started to aim for that spot repeatedly with great accuracy, soon a second finger entered him and began to stretch him out, scissoring in and out of him as the fingers hit the small bundle of nerves that caused him to let out moans of arousal that he couldn't hold back.

Soon a third finger joined and thrust in and out of him before finally pulling out, Sanada quickly stripping himself while Ryoma lay there panting with his ass still exposed to his lover and soon he could feel something else press against the stretched out opening slowly entering him. He let out a pained gasp as he was entered, Sanada's cock slowly thrusting in and out of him to get used to the feel of it entering.

Sanada let out a grunt of pleasure at the heat engulfing and around his erection as he slowly buried his way to the hilt, he stopped moving once he was fully inside and let Ryoma adjust to him patiently. He nibbled the boy's back giving it a few nips before asking, "Is it okay if I start moving?"

Ryoma nodded still feeling slight pain but was soon filled with pleasure as the older teen started to thrust at his prostate which erased it; he could feel all the blood pooling into his lower region as his cock was ready to come again, "A-Ah, San-ada! I'm about to...!" he warned as the thrusts became more erratic and faster.

"Me too," Sanada panted before thrusting deep into Ryoma and letting his seed fill Ryoma who also came as the last thrust hit the bundle of nerves dead on. He slowly pulled out of Ryoma and collapsed next to the boy pulling him close to him while murmuring "I love you," to the smaller boy who responded back with a "I love you too," nuzzling against the older teen as the covers were pulled around them. Soon after a few more kisses and nuzzling, Ryoma was asleep worn out from the vigorous "activity" and was curled up against his lover who was also asleep beside him.

* * *

**_Finally Finished! Yay! Sorry for the delay once again and I hope you enjoyed the story! I may write a one-shot telling of what happened to Yukimura and Fuji so please tell me if you'd like to read it!_**

**FIN**


End file.
